Nanao y Shunsui
by SolyLuna96
Summary: one estro querido capitán ha decidido dar un paso y declararse a su querida nanao chan. mel sumari, pero espero que les guste.


_El capitán Kyoraku Sunshui lo tenía todo planeado iba a pedirle a su sub.-capitana Ise Nanao que fuera su novia:__  
><em>_-Algo es algo- pensó -esque por ahora no me atrevo a más.__  
><em>_-Bien estonces repasaré el plan, yo no tengo mucha experiencia así que la voy ha__llevar a casa__de unos parientes conmigo para que me den consejos con el pretexto de si quiere acompañarme, se inventara algo pero he hecho todo su trabajo para que no tenga nada que decir para no irse, he pedido una semana libre y para que no sospeche la llevaré a dar una vuelta de vez en cuando con mis parientes mientras planearemos algo para impresionarla, estoy tan nervioso, ya se que tanto plan seria para pedirle en matrimonio pero no me atrevo en todas manaras espero que me diga que si porque si no, no se que haré.__  
><em>_Ise Nanao llega a su habitación y dice:__  
><em>_-¿Me ha llamado capitán Kyoraku?__  
><em>_-Sí- contestó él- voy a ir a__la casa__de unos parientes y quería decirte que si no tienes nada que hacer que si tendrías conmigo, para no aburrirme digo.__  
><em>_-__No se__, ni siquiera sé si tengo algo que arreglar sobre algún papel o algo de la división.__  
><em>_-Por la noche estaba aburrido y he hecho todo tu trabajo, así que dime ¿vendrás?__  
><em>_-Si claro, siempre me hace lo mismo- pensó- Vale iré -le dijo- ¿Cuando?__  
><em>_-Mañana al__medio día__.__  
><em>_-Vale y, ¿cuánto tiempo?__  
><em>_-Una semana.__  
><em>_-Vale.__  
><em>_Al__día siguiente__al medio día los dos esperaban el carro.__  
><em>_-El viaje será largo así que si te quedas dormida lo entenderé.__  
><em>_Según dijo eso el carro llegó.__  
><em>_Era un viaje de 6 horas, a las 3 horas Nanao se quedó dormida en el hombro de Sunshui y el aprovechó para llamar a sus parientes y para acariciarle el pelo.__  
><em>_Al llegar el la despertó y los dos se bajaron del carro, estuvieron caminando un buen trecho y llegaron a un pueblo no muy chico,__nada mas__verlos un grupo de dos chicos y una chica se agarraron a uno de los pies de sunshui, el, se los quitó de encima y les dijo:__  
><em>_-¿Pero quienes sois ustedes chicos?, a, y...señorita.__  
><em>_-Siempre con tus bromas tío- le dijo la chica- ¿esque ya no reconoces ni a tus sobrinos? jo ya se ha olvidado de nosotros, vámonos, encima que les íbamos a llevar a casa.__  
><em>_-Perdón... la culpa es de ustedes por crecer tanto, es normal que no me acuerde de ustedes chicos, y señorita.__  
><em>_-Venga, vamos con nuestros padres kyoraku- dijo uno de__los chicos__ -¿Espera, esta chica esta contigo tío?- dijo el más chico de todos.__  
><em>_-Si- respondió.__  
><em>_Los tres niños la observaron diez segundos y dijeron:__  
><em>_-Hola, ¿como te llamas?__  
><em>_-Hola me llamo Ise Nanao ¿y ustedes?-respondió ella.__  
><em>_-Yo Naruto- dijo el mayor.__  
><em>_-Yo Sakura- dijo la chica.__  
><em>_-Y yo sasuke- dijo el menor de todos.__  
><em>_-¿Tío esta es tu novia?-dijo sasuke__  
><em>_-¿Es nuestra tía?-dijo Sakura__  
><em>_-Seguro que si- dijo naruto.__  
><em>_-No chicos, pero ya veréis porque estoy aquí jeje- dijo Sunshui en susurros.__  
><em>_-¿Qué estás tramando?- dijo Nanao__  
><em>_-Venga, vamos, ya estamos cerca de nuestra casa- dijo sasuke.__  
><em>_Estuvieron caminando diez minutos cuando llegaron a una finca, en el centro estaba una casa donde los familiares le estaban esperando a todos, y todas. Al llegar se presentó y los niños se ofrecieron a llevarla hasta su habitación que además también era la de kyoraku__  
><em>_-¡¿Qué!?-dijo ella al enterarse.__  
><em>_-No pasa nada Nanao-Chan-dice sunshui entre sonriendo y medio rojo-No me aprovecharé, es que no hay mas habitaciones (no es verdad, había unas cuantas)__  
><em>_-no le creo ¬¬-dice Nanao_

_-Es la verdad_

_- Ok_

_A la mañana siguiente, Kyoraku estaba en la misma posición, pero Ise Nanao acabó con una mano en el pectoral de Kyoraku (que no tenia parte de arriba) y su cabeza también. Kyoraku la despertó y esa mañana Ise se la pasó ayudando a la madre de los niños y la niña y jugando con ellos, a la tarde, kyoraku ya tenia pensado cómo pedirle a Ise que sea su novia._

_Por la noche…_

_Ise Nanao tenía un kimono largo de color dorado que le quedaba super bien, y kyoraku tenía otro (De hombre)._

_La había citado esa noche en la cima de una colina donde se podía ver la luna llena y los terrenos de los alrededores._

_Kyoraku: Ise Nanao sé que seguramente me digas que no y que pienses que soy lo peor porque es así, solo te quería decir que te amo y que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ti._

_Ise Nanao: Tendrás que dejar el sake ¿Estarías dispuesto?_

_Kyoraku: Por ti sería capaz de matar si fuera necesario._

_Ise Nanao: ven aquí- acto seguido Nanao cogió del cuello a kyoraku y lo besó, el lo recibió gustoso, al separarse Nanao le dijo…- No tienes que dejar el sake, solo hacer una cosa…_

_Kyoraku: ¿Qué cosa mi amor?_

_Ise Nanao: dejar de mirar como miras a otras chicas, soy muy celosa._

_Kyoraku: jajaja no hay otra chica que valga más la pena mirar que tu, porque eres la más linda, la más inteligente y la más buena._

_Ise Nanao: (super roja O/O) te amo mi amor._

_Se besaron, mientras unos fuegos artificiales que Kyoraku había contrató._


End file.
